Bryce Dixson
'Nicknames' Bry, Ce, Gregory, Greg, Gory, Dixson, or Loki Squared 'Early Life' Bryce is the second youngest child of Blaine and Rose Dixson. He's a year younger then Scarlett, Marc, Andrew, and Alice. Bryce wants to protect Sheila, but he's more inclined to help her then protect her. He grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. Bryce was best friends with Alan Braddock. In fact the two got into the same amount of trouble that Alan was Loki and Bryce Loki Squared. Then again Zach Dixson was the ring leader and he was called Ring Leader. The three of them got into trouble. They never got into serious trouble though. Bryce wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. He knew Scarlett was headstrong and would do whatever she wanted. Bryce cared about each of the kids on the ranch like they were siblings. He was one of the ones that Conner would come to if he had a problem other then his brother Jason. 'Wrestling Career' Bryce got into wrestling because Zach said that was something they could do to support Scarlett. Bryce, Holly-Grace, and Sheila agreed without a second thought. So Holly-Grace got in contact with Phoenix. Phoenix pointed them immediately to Jack and the rest of the Society. Jack got together with Corey, Oliver, Jake, Greg, Brad, Summer, and Paige. They voted without Phoenix and agreed to bring in the Dixson children. Phoenix got the contracts together and had them signed. They waited until the WWE was in Nashville to make an appearance. Since Scarlett didn't know they couldn't show up when Brad, Summer, and Jake did. So they waited until Scarlett and the rest of them were back in the locker room. Bryce was the first to speak. He answered the most simple way he could and Scarlett about took him out with a hug. There were other hugs and Bryce felt at home again. The only other problem with his new home was that he was without the rest of his family. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Bryce was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Bryce was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Bryce loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Bryce is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. 'Personal Life' Bryce is the youngest son and second youngest child of Blaine and Rose Dixson. He's close with his little sister and wants to protect her no matter what. He's nowhere near as protective as Zach. Bryce is offering Sheila support on this could-be relationship with Jonathan Good, Dean Ambrose, it's not a relationship, but with the way everyone keeps flirting with each other. Bryce is best friends with Alan Braddock. In fact the two got into the same amount of trouble that Alan was Loki and Bryce Loki Squared. Then again Zach Dixson was the ring leader and he was called Ring Leader. The three of them got into trouble, but not serious trouble. Bryce likes Phil. He makes Scarlett happy and that's all that matters. Bryce started dating Celeste Bonin, Kaitlyn since April 23rd, 2013. Sibling: Holly-Grace Dixson (Sister) Zachariah Dixson (Brother) Sheila Dixson (Sister) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Stable/Tag Team' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Zach 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current Cruiserweight Tag Champions with Zach 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Bryce's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @BryceDixson Category:Wrestling OC's